Build 3
Build 3 is the third available Alpha build of Apex. The build introduced Sagaxis Forest and Dahlia. Build 3 is the first build to use the Major.Minor versioning nomenclature. Changes Build 3 Released April 18th, 2016 Maps * Added quick exit path in the factory to make leaving to heal a bit easier. * Added Sagaxis Forest map and submaps. Graphics * Cleaned up trainer back sprites * Fixed weird foot in female protagonist walking animation Scripting * Startover script in the player’s room is more detailed and helpful. * Startover text is more generic, as players may not always be sent to pokemon center Balance * Increase PP of Ancientpower, Ominous Wind, and Silver Wind from 5 to 10 and power from 60 to 80 * Ghost type moves are now super effective against normal types * Razor wind becomes flying type, single-turn * Skull bash becomes single-turn, chance to raise defense, power lowered to 80 * Increase pp of Mud Slap (10->15) * Increase power of Poison Sting (15->30) * Decrease encounter rate in factory first floor from 10% to 8% * Slightly lowered factory first floor encounter levels (maximum level is 7). This means no more Sonicboom Magnemite, except in the basement. * Changed Baltoy, Claydol, Croagunk, and Toxicroak to MediumSlow exp group (from MediumFast) * Baltoy/Cladol replaced Heal Block with Miracle Eye (10) * Trubbish/Garbodor learn pursuit at lv 3, recycle moved to lv 1 * Voltorb now learns tackle at level 1 and charge at level 5 to prevent no-damage voltorb at level 3. * Change Dante’s Scraggy to lv 10 * Switched Power Trick and Ancientpower around in Baltoy and Claydol’s movesets (16<->25) * Absorb power raised (20->30) * Factory now spawns Rattata instead of Grimer, except in the basement * Buffed Vine Whip (power 30->50, pp 10->20) * Removed Anticipation as a primary ability for Croagunk * Changed all starters to yield the same amount of EXP Build 3.1 Released May 18th, 2016 Fixes * Realigned Sagaxis Forest rocks * Fixed various typos * Fixed stair positioning bug in player’s apartment * Fixed collision detection issue after battling Dante * Fixed rival getting stuck when being talked to from the left in the abandoned house * Made the bottom tile of small trees in Nascene City navigable to be more intuitive Build 3.2 Released May 22, 2016 Additions * Added new graphics for the Strange Device. * Added default player name choices to the intro. * Made intro scene more in-depth and informative. * Added more detail to the construction site to make it a bit more obvious. * Added a few scripted save events to help people remember to save. * Player pokemon levels capped at 20. Tweaks and Fixes * Fixed issue where Dahlia wasn’t positioned properly after being knocked out in Sagaxis Forest. * Fixed issue where Dahlia would move too far off screen during scripted event in the forest cave when approached from below. * Fixed an issue where the scripted battle with voltorb in the factory would cause voltorb to vanish if the player was defeated, but not the script for the battle. * Fixed a possible tile layering issue with hedges in Nascene City. * Removed a repeated examination event in the abandoned house. * Blocked entrance to Betwixt after starters are chosen. * Updated to Pokemon Essentials v16.2 * Slightly lowered encounter rate in RevTex textiles factory floor and front office (8%->7%) * Lowered enemy pokemon sprites with respect to their baseplates. * Re-added end-of-build warning from build 3 * Disabled outdoor mode in Nascene City, meaning no realtime lighting changes. streetlight effects have also been removed. * Removed the extras * Adjusted the position of the door on the abandoned house to match the building’s interior. * Changed intro credit to show official blog location instead of my personal blog. * Dad’s laptop can now only be read if the player is sitting in front of it. * Made the script that gets players into the abandoned house play automatically. * Improved visibility in RevTex factory. * The party is healed after the battle with Yorick. * Improved the conversation with Sra. Rodriguez to be better Spanish. More Builds Previous Build Build 1 Next Build Build 4 Category:Build